Death Meister
by Ragdain
Summary: In an alternate world Harry Potter was born Artemis potter and in the final battle defies Death by choosing to live and Death isn't very happy. Major AU,Graphic Violence, FemHarry, Godlike Harry. Chapter two has been fixed.
1. The Immortal Witch

**Death Meister**

**Prologue: **

Artemis Nee Potter was known in the History of Magic as the Girl who lived for being the first to ever survive being hit directly with the Killing Curse twice during the Phoenix Wars. The first time Artemis survived thanks to her mother's sacrifice and love which shielded her from the Dark Lord Tom Riddle and destroyed his corporeal body leaving him a shade. The second time she survived was during the battle that closed the chapter of the Phoenix Wars forever in 1998. Because of the 'Bond of Blood' created when Tom Riddle used Artemis's blood to resurrect himself, the Dark Lord acted as an anchor for Artemis's own soul which shielded her from his Killing Curse while inadvertently destroying the Horcrux in her scar. Artemis was actually dead at that point but chose to live in order to finish Tom Riddle forever. However because she was also the master of all three Deathly Hollow's her decision to defy death resulted in her losing her mortality. From then on Artemis would never be welcomed by death and as a result the Killing Curse would never affect her again. At that point Artemis gained two new titles in the eyes of the magical world, the Master of Death and the Living Martyr.

Artemis Potter actions during the Secret War better known in the magical world as the War of the Magi inspired the Press to style several more titles for her which was agreeable with the public opinion of the time. These were darker and less known but no less described her action during that war accurately. The Immortal Witch, the Dead Savior, and the Death Meister were but three of many other titles she was labeled in the defense of the magical world. It was also during this war that Artemis very nearly went dark in her grief, and without the support of her friends and the spite of the Ministry of Magic she would have. However while all those titles individually and together could be used to describe the idea behind the Savior of the magical world, none of them could describe the person behind the idea. It was for this reason that Artemis Nee Potter hid herself from the magical world in November 14, 2011 up to this very day.

**Experts from 'A History of the Phoenix Wars' by Hermione Jane Granger**

Chapter One: The Immortal Witch

Artemis Nee potter smiled melancholy as she closed the ancient book reverently and laid the old tome down with her friends other works on her stained oak table. It had been 3,894 years since Hermione had written this book in the September of 1995 when she was twenty-four and still her heart ached whenever she leafed through its pristine, crisp, pages. Only Hermione, her best friend had known the true reason why she had left the magical world despite how much it hurt to be away from her surviving friends. Only her Hermione had ever understood the real her and as such only she knew her secret, the real reason why she had left the magical world.

Artemis sighed deeply and inhaled the scents of old parchment, ink, and burning Cedar that crackled merrily in the large fireplace. She missed the scent of ink stained paper and pine that followed Hermione where she went. The books, scrolls, and manuscripts in the Ash wood book cases lining the curved walls of the semicircular room shook and creaked dangerously as her grief affected the world around her. Artemis quickly suppressed her emotions under the icy layers of her Occlumency, the Soul of Ice technique and reasserted the unbreakable force of her will and the shaking stopped. Artemis sighed tiredly and glanced around lazily to see that nothing had broken in her little lapse in control, and to make sure that her collection of ancient works were undamaged. Each shelf was filled with the written works of and notes of people like Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, and even Hermione which lay on oak desk as well as many others.

Artemis sighed and lay back in her comfy chair as she contemplated this development. Her magic had been growing more copious and intense since it had been allowed to mature, and had been refined form nearly three-hundred centuries of experience and harsh practice. Considering she was a match for Tom Riddle when she was seventeen, Artemis had become incomprehensibly powerful as she had aged and she would keep getting stronger until the day she died. As a direct result her emotions heightened to incomprehensible heights at the same rate. Her magic actually become so intensely focused and refined that it responded to even subconsciously intent and emotion. Even without the use of a wand to draw out, mold, and amplify her magic Artemis was still able to cast spells not even Dumbledore could with his wand. When she actually used a wand the only figures in magical history that could compare to her were the likes Merlin of Camelot, Morgan Le Fay, and Viviane the Lady of the Lake.

The problem she faced first began to manifest when she was twenty years old when her magic achieved a state of strength not seen in centuries. At first it was very minor, almost unnoticeable and she wrote if off as a lack of control and accidental magic. However as the years past and the problem began to get more noticeable she turned to meditation to take of it, still thinking it was a matter of control. However when she turned fifty she figured out that despite her unmatched degree of magical control her magic was still acting by itself when she wasn't paying attention. Of course magic itself was quasi-sentient but even then it only did anything accordance to either protect its wielder or to enforce Unbreakable Vows. It was when she finally turned eighty that she realized that the problem was that she was simply too magically powerful and it was increasing the intensity of her emotions. Of course, accidental magic only occurred when a wizard or witch experienced extreme emotion and since her ability to feel emotion had heighted along with the intensity of her magic her magic was literally responding to her moods.

Artemis figured that she could use this to her advantage and tried to cast spells just by alternating between emotions and her level of extreme magical control. Her magic even sensed her intent and tried to accommodate her, it took around five years to get the emotional control and to lay down the groundwork for individual spells, charms, jinx's, and curses. After that she mastered all the spells she knew using emotional control and figured out that she didn't even need to use a wand to cast them although it took about four years. Something never before achieved by any wizard or witch in recorded history. It helped immensely if she though the name of the spell she was trying to perform but she eventually managed to cast spells through emotion and intent alone. At that point her control was such that if she was thirsty her magic simply rehydrated her body with summoned water directly into her cells. If she was hungry then her magic would simply multiply the nutrients in her body which was allowed under Gamp's law of Elemental Transfiguration.

However it was only when she was one-hundred and ten when she realized fully the down side to this, her magic hadn't stopped growing and neither had the intensity of her emotions. Her magic, which had been conditioned to respond to her emotion and intent alone, began to respond to her subconscious intent and emotion. If she was sad her magic became dark and drained the happiness from those around her which had the effect of cheering charm on her. If she was happy she radiated it like she herself was a Patroness and everyone around became happy and highly susceptive to suggestions from her. If she was angry her magic became heavy lashed out at everything with massive storms large enough to cover entire continents. In her grief the very earth trembled and heaved in anguish and despair. Artemis tried desperately to stop this but her emotions had become too strong to control and no matter where she was on the planet her magic had grown strong enough to affect the entire world. During this phase of her life people of the magical and muggle world who had long since become one considered her a natural disaster. They had learned that no force of magic of technology was great to subdue her, much less kill her.

Her salvation eventually came ten years later in the form of an old Martial Artist. He offered to teach her a technique to control her spirit which was the source of magic to enforce calm in her turbulent emotions. Then using the second part of the technique to contain her monstrous aura of magic to stop it from affecting the world around her; needless to say Artemis immediately accepted and began as soon as the master was ready. It took her barely a day to learn how to enforce calm on her spirit and emotions since it was simply another kind of magic, but it took her nearly a month to create a shell that could contain her magical aura and stop it from affecting the world around her. A downside was that she had to keep constant control of both aspects of the technique or her magic would get through.

Artemis shook herself from her memories and looked up from the old but still pristine book into a mirror she had unconsciously summoned with a thought. Despite having lived for 3,918 years she was not meant with the withered face of an old woman who had enjoyed life to its fullest. She saw the face of a nineteen year old with cascading dark red hair with evenly set glowing emerald green eyes, and lips that were not too full or to thin with even needle-like white teeth. Long pointed ears with seven stud earrings in each stuck out of her hair. Her completion was a brilliant bronze free of any freckles or other natural imperfections. Artemis brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes with long bony, knobby, fingers that ended in sharply pointed digits that resembled claws. All her changes were the effects of the inconceivable amounts of quasi-intelligent magic barely contained within her body slowly adapting her body to handle the extreme stress her body was under from housing so much magic. Some rather insensitive wizards and witches even thought she was a fey due the sheer scope of her magic and her appearance. The only imperfection visible on her body from this angle was the single pencil width jagged white scar circling her neck like a collar.

Artemis stared long and hard at that single white scar before slowly standing, her magic sensing her intent, immediately shrunk the desk she sat at and transfigured the standard wall mirror into a Vanity mirror. Artemis stared at her reflection intently; she was dressed in a white sleeveless Tube-top, Sweat's and white Tabi socks. On her neck she constantly wore four gold Jeweled Pendants with a different Gemstone socketed in each one. The first Pendant was socketed with a perfectly smooth oval Aquamarine jewel with rivets made of delicately carved Boji stone. The second amulet held a clear Pearl shaped emerald which like the first amulet had rivets of Boji stone. The third Amulet was a perfectly cut rectangular Hematite with similar rivets to the first and second. The fourth and last amulet had a square cut piece of Moldavite but this one had rivets made of copper. The seven studs in each of her ears were all either Turquoise or Lapis Lazuli with the Turquoise having Boji stone fittings while the Lapis Lazuli had copper ones.

She noted that her arms were moderately toned and possessed extremely compact and highly defined muscle. However like the rest of her the only flaws were located at the middle of her biceps, which were both ringed with a similar pencil width jagged white scar. She knew that if she were to lift the legs of her Sweats that she would see similar scars around the middle of both her lower thighs. No other scars she had ever gained in battle had ever been as deep or clean as the five scars that marked her body now and so had healed perfectly with the aid of magic.

Artemis had found out the hard way the consequences of her decisions to live when she had been hit with Tom Riddle's killing curse to destroy the Horcrux in her Scar. At that time she had been the owner of all three Deathly Hollow's even if she had thrown the Resurrection Stone into the Forbidden Forest. When she 'died' and chose to live to finally kill Tom Riddle she had effectively given up her mortality. She didn't discover this until two years later when she was 19 and hunting a new group that called itself the Oprichniki on Strathclyde Lock's solitary island in the middle of the Town of Larkhall and Uddingston in Scotland. Artemis had been fighting a particularly strong Oprichniki with ambitions of becoming a Dark Lord while the others Oprichniki beat a hasty retreat. By this point she already had her other four scars and wasn't in the mood for a fifth. The Oprichniki had hit her with a powerful silently cast **Diffindo** which took off her head just above her collarbone just as she hit him with a **Defodio** that gorged out his heart.

They had both fallen in a spray of blood and Artemis had waited for death to come serenely, glad that she could finally rest and once again join her loved ones. She waited for hours and yet she never died and with mounting horror realized that she could still feel and move her body even when her head was cleanly and completely severed. Eventually she had forced her body to stand and pick up her own head, an experience that traumatized her severely. She still had nightmares about that to this day.

Artemis shuddered just remembering what she was now calling the 'Incident', Hermione herself had never seemed to have gotten over it either. Especially since while still in shock she had Apparated to Hermione and managed to severely splice herself, asking if she could reattach her head. Of course Hermione had freaked but she managed to calm down both of them enough so that she could heal the parts of her body that had been spliced. Hermione had also wound up doing the same to Artemis's severed head which thankfully worked. That was what left her with the scar on her neck. That was the only reason Hermione knew her secret and why she trusted her implicitly.

Artemis actually genuinely smiled when she recalled the lengths Hermione and her went to ensure her location and secret stayed secret once they figured out what happened. They had used a slew of unorthodox and obscure magic hidden in the Muggle culture to protect her home and the secret of where it was. There were actually six main disciplines that she and the various individual groups of Oprichniki had uncovered in what was now known in the magical world as the War of the Magi. Like the muggle Cold War between America and Russia, the secret war had been about espionage and gathering knowledge more than any actual fighting.

Artemis finally looked away from the vanity mirror, her scar had brought up the fact that no one knew where she lived and no owl could find her even in today's society. That was because she and Hermione had collaborated and had discovered a way to create an extremely magic extensive spell like the Fidelius Charm. Using a number of previously unknown magick's, and old school charm work they had created a complex piece of ritualistic soul magic. The ritual allowed Artemis to hide not only the knowledge of her home but the actual dwelling itself inside an extra dimension she created in her soul. However, even with the amplifying power of the secret magick's the ritual could only be attempted with someone of her level of massive magic wielding one of the special staffs she created the secret magick she discovered. Even then it was only possible by drawing on the magic of the earth itself through a convergence of Ley Lines. Artemis did the Arithmancy and theorized that if she combined the Elder Wand with her prepared Elder wood staff she created for it then she would actually have the necessary magical might to perform the ritual herself but she dared not. That kind of power was not meant for mortal hands.

Artemis shook herself out of her remembrance and stretched luxuriously as her bones popped back into place with a series of satisfying cracks. Of course she hadn't stopped practicing the forms of magic that she had discovered; she even had a neat little schedule Hermione had made for her after she offered to share the knowledge with her. However Hermione had accepted all but one form of physical magic saying that she was a scholar and a wizard, not a martial artist.

Artemis rubbed her Aquamarine amulet, a habit she picked up while thinking deeply. She slowly walked out of her study, the solid oak door opening itself for her and despite the fact that the door should have lead to her family library it instead opened to her room. The bedroom was mostly circular with a single queen sized bed at the back with blue and purple blankets and pillows. Along the walls were copper braziers that contained a multitude of gently glowing crystals called Crystal Shrines. They not only provided light but also a low powered calming aura that helped her think and sleep. The floor was covered with a rich dark blue carpet kept meticulously clean by her House Elf's. She had taken it as a hobby to take on House Elf's who had been freed by their masters like Winky had been at the Quiditch World Cup. As a result Artemis was now the proud owner twenty-seven new House Elf's at this point plus the two House Elf children Dobby and Winky had. While most of her House Elf's didn't want to be paid or allowed to wear anything other than rags the one or two odd ones that did were allowed to and were even paid. However since both only wanted a few Knut a month she hadn't exactly been stretched for gold.

That was also a good thing since she had been expanding her home into a sort of mansion over the years to make room for her various projects. Because of this none of the House Elf's had a lack of work to do and so were content however her house was now also self sufficient. She had actually created two massive spaces thousands of acres in every direction with her the help of her staff even though it left her winded. In one she planted a dozen of every Muggle plant that related to Herbal healing as well as all known fruit and vegetable baring plants, all with spells made them immune to type of infection or infestation. Then she completed it by adding a variety of animals and insects and let them stabilize the ecosystem she had built. The other space was dedicated to magical plants and non-intelligent magical animals.

Artemis had then proceeded to create two massive storage spaces twice the size of both other spaces combined, although that left her breathless and nearly drained since she did it right after making the first spaces. She had wanted to test how much she had since she didn't have an opportunity at any other time. One of these storage area's was dedicated to the fruits, vegetables and herbs her House Elf's harvested as well as magical ingredients. The other was dedicated to raw material and equipment, all neatly organized. It took her around twenty years and lots of investments in the Muggle world before she had the raw materials spaces fully stocked. If someone was wondering why she was doing all this, the simplest and most truthful answer was that she was board and so that she didn't have to go out in the Muggle or magical worlds until she found a way to destroy the Deathly Hollows.

The thought of the Deathly Hollows brought up a fact that still made her cry both happy and bitter tears. 3,742 years ago Hermione had died of natural causes at the tender age of one-hundred and ninety-six. She had died peacefully in bed surrounded by four generation of her children who although sometimes had problems had all loved her dearly. The Healer said that her heart had simply stopped beating, and that she died with a smile on her face. Artemis was happy that her best friend had finally found peace in deaths welcoming embrace, but at the same time was also sad and bitter that she would never know the same. At that point Artemis had been truly alone in this world and had nothing to live for, she still managed to keep up with the news of the world with her House Elf's though. Still even after three-thousand eight-hundred years of constant research and literally thousands of magical breakthroughs mostly made by Artemis herself she hadn't even found a clue on how to destroy the Deathly Hollow's or even make restore her mortality. At this point she considered it an impossibility to destroy the Deathly Hollows or herself by any magical or even Muggle means unless she jumped into a Blackhole. Heck, she even tried throwing them all and herself into the Veil in the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries and they just ended up back in her house the same moment she did…but what if she threw herself out of reality?

Artemis paused suddenly feet away from her bed with a dumbstruck look on her face as the magical and scientific theory rand through her mind at a pace that would leave a super computer envious. She suddenly grinned, she didn't know if it was possible within the next year or not but what she did know was that the laws of physics and magic didn't forbid it. In fact the magical world even had a spell to banish things from this dimension or reality and used it all the time! However there was a massive difference between banishing a cup of spilt milk and banishing the strongest magical being ever to be conceived in the magical world.

Still if those damned Hollows liked her so much then when she banished herself they would be forced to follow her since she was their master. She already had her affairs in order; everything she owned on the outside world would be divided between Hermione's direct families if she ever managed to die. Considering that she had a literal empire in the Muggle and magical world from investments in nearly everything Hermione's family wouldn't even feel a dent for at least seven generation even if they all went wild. Still she wouldn't get anything done if she didn't get her rest; she already stayed up for the past week working on improving her Holly and Phoenix feather staff. It even used her wand as its own core.

XXXxxx…Three Years later…xxxXXX

With the maniacal grin Artemis cheered in triumph as her test succeeded and a normal rock packed with a truly massive amount of magic was banished successfully. She had created a spell formula capable of banishing anything living or dead and no matter how much magic they had. However if her calculations were correct then only something of considerably more magical power could banish a magical living thing. The only thing with enough magic to banish her was the planet itself and it was highly inadvisable to tamper with the magical fields of the Earth itself. However she had already gotten past that; she had created twenty-four magical generators in strategically placed positions throughout her mansion, and connected them to a form of advanced pensive construct. It took the form of a large brass ball in an expanded room just beyond her private study.

It had all the memories Hermione had gifted her of her entire life in case she passed on before Artemis herself but it lacked her soul. Still it also possessed the sum total of all the knowledge of human-kind, both magical and muggle along with the capacity to learn and feel emotion. It we her tribute to Hermione since she was always saying that she wanted to know everything in the world. Most would call it the greatest achievement of man-kind but Artemis called it friend. The generators themselves were the magical equivalent of blood incubators which created pure magic which though still attuned to her could be used by the pensive construct. Each generator could produce as much magic as she herself could and would prove sufficiently powerful enough to banish her. It was actually exceedingly simple but at the same time incredibly complex.

Still she was finally finished with all her testing and everything was ready and in place, the only problem was that her mansion was still in a dimension locked inside her soul. She couldn't really cancel the ritual since it had been integrated into her soul and she would need much more magic then it took to cast to break it. Not even with the Elder Wand converted into a staff and the power of the ritual she used to cast the spell would she have enough magic to sunder her soul again. That meant that her home would be banished with her and everything inside it, her House Elf's would actually prefer to die with her even if she didn't want them too. Still all the knowledge she collected throughout time would be lost but she would be damned before she left her precious books here. That meant that they would come with and when she was reincarnated her reincarnation would have a pleasant surprise waiting for her or him.

With a wave of her wrist she summoned her battle gear she herself had custom made from the best materials of both worlds. The first thing she summoned was a enchanted long sleeved dragon-skin robe, with a weave of layered carbon nano-fibers encased in _Black Crepe de Chine _silk as padding. A careless shrug summoned an intricately engraved enchanted Chest Plate with a shirt of Scale-mail made of high grade stainless steel and reinforced with small gold studs. A roll of the shoulders summoned enchanted furred dragon-skin Pauldron's reinforced with steel bands and rivets. A flick of her feet summoned enchanted steel plated Tabi Boots which were hidden beneath her robe. A roll of her wrists summoned enchanted plated steel gauntlets complete with leather gloves and iron knuckles. With a twirl she summoned an enchanted plated dragon-skin battle skirt. With a flick of both hands she summoned her prize creation, an enchanted red bandana which she used to cover her noise, mouth and neck. The last part of her ensemble was an enchanted steel Sugegasa hat that covered the back and sides of her neck with a chainmail type mesh with two enchanted jewels hanging from it that held two talismans.

Then with a flick of her hand she summoned the Elder Wand from her private study as well as a dragon hide holster that strapped itself to her steel plated wrist where the wand sheathed itself. With a twitch of her finger she summoned the Resurrection Stone which she had fitted to a gold ring onto her steel plated middle finger on her right hand from a secret compartment in her room. Finally she summoned her Invisibility Cloak and last of the three Deathly Hollow's which fashioned itself into a hooded traveling cloak which covered her completely.

Finally with a twist of her wrist she summoned a pure white staff with a small crack as it Apparated to her hand, a handy function for when it got lost in a fight. The staff itself comprised of a strait seven foot shaft three inches thick, and made of polished white holly like her wand had been. It had been charmed unbreakable with the Elder Wand and all the magic she could bring to bear, as well as a spelled so that it could Apparate to her when she willed it. The staff's tip had magically grown and hardened fingerlike protrusions to which held a flawless diamond cut clear ruby the size of her fist which was anchored there with a Permanente sticking charm. The Ruby itself glowed with an ominously red aura which signified massive amounts of stored magic pre-molded into offensive spells and charms just waiting to be unleashed. The staff and her face were the only things now visible.

With a ringing snap of her claw-like fingers all twenty-four of her House Elf's assembled before her. Artemis's grin lost its manic quality at the sight of them and was replaced with genuine love and affection. "Today I am going to banish myself from this dimension as well as the Deathly Hollow's. When I do hopefully my soul and body taken physically out of this dimension along with the Deathly Hollow's, however when that happens so will this house since it is physically hidden inside my soul, when that happens everything in this house follow. I called you here to ask you to leave if you wish to live. I can leave you with Hermione's direct descendants or you may choose to stay here but I urge you to choose to live. I have already had a full life and wish to finally be embraced by death even though I will probably never be reunited with my loved ones."

The House Elf's looked at each other and began whispering furiously before they hugged and nodded as one. Before they even spoke Artemis knew what they chose and closed her eyes asking her friends for forgiveness. When she opened her eyes all her House Elf's said as one, "We will stay with you and this house even if in death."

Artemis nodded and almost reconsidered banishing herself if only to save her precious House Elf's, but she was simply too tired of life and desperately wanted to reunite with her friends and loved ones. That decided Artemis nodded dismissing her House Elf's who Apparated back to their work before she slowly turned and walked back to the door. When it opened it again defied logic and opened to the room that stored the pensive construct she had created. The room it was housed in was circular and about twenty by twenty yards with the pensive construct on a pedestal on a raised dais in the middle of the room.

As Artemis approached the pensive construct 'spoke', its brass surface rippling like liquid as it did. "Hello Artemis."

Artemis smiled genuinely and walked forward before gently running her hands over the liquid-like surface of the pensive construct. "Hello Hermione, I am afraid that it is time for us to go. My offer to let you out in a secure room in the outside world is still valid you know. You could still remotely activate the banishing charm from there and there are more generators to draw power from."

A ghostly shade which she knew to be a mixture of spells including a corporeal Patroness of Hermione as she had seen her at twenty-four appeared beside her. The shade radiated sadness and heart ache that seemed dull to her since her own emotions were so intense. "I know that I am not really your Hermione but I have her memories and I love you as much as she did. I cannot stand the thought of leaving you alone again and so I will not. I will live on as long as you do and be there for you when no one else will or can. Besides if this does kill you then I want to die with you."

Artemis had to intensify her soul of ice to stop from breaking down even as tears froze as they feel from her eyes. Even though she knew it was not her Hermione speaking she knew the feeling were. With a shaky nod Artemis nodded in gratitude and when she had gathered her composure she finally spoke. "I am ready."

Hermione simply nodded then everything went white.


	2. The Shinigami's Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated or belonging to Naruto, Harry Potter, Bleach, Claymore, or any other associated anime or cartoon. This Fanfiction is the property of Ragdain, as well as all original characters and OC's.**

**Death Meister**

**Prologue: **

A ghostly shade which she knew to be a mixture of spells including a corporeal Patroness of Hermione as she had seen her at twenty-four appeared beside her. The shade radiated sadness and heart ache but those emotions were dulled and negligible at best. However by the fact that Artemis could sense them at all even with her own extremely intense emotion spoke more than any words could possibly convey. "I know that I am not really your Hermione but I have her memories and I love you as much as she did. I cannot stand the thought of leaving you alone to drift in some dimension of nothingness for eternity alone and so I will not. I will live on as long as you do and be there for you when no one else will or can. Besides if this does kill you then I want to die with you as well, I know that was not my original purpose but I chose this."

Artemis had to intensify her soul of ice to stop from breaking down even as tears froze as they feel from her eyes. Even though she knew it was not her Hermione speaking she knew the feeling were. With a shaky nod Artemis nodded in gratitude and when she had gathered her composure she finally spoke. "I am ready."

Hermione simply nodded then everything went white.

**Chapter Two: The Shinigami's Curse**

In an expanse of a representation of infinity, Artemis came spontaneously into existence even as she felt her mind and magic separate from heir vessel as it passed on. In that instant Artemis knew that something had gone wrong, by her Arithmancy calculations the spell she created should have either erased her from reality or banished her from existence itself and either possibility should have destroyed her. She knew that she was just a mind encased in a vast sea of magic and that her body had ended up somewhere else and as a result her magic felt of kilter or even 'funky' as the kids now a days said, without her body. She was still capable of experiencing emotion and their intensity had if anything increased as had her reserve of magic, however they were also muted. It was like her body was experiencing emotion but her mind was too far away to feel them properly making them seem dull and distant; like she was experiencing them through a pensive.

She found that as she was even if her emotions were fully outside of her control that they simply didn't have the intensity to affect her any longer, she was finally at peace. She knew that she could rest in this serene existence without trouble but she couldn't allow herself to forget the price which this serene peace came at. She would never see her loved ones again since death would have never come for her or let her into his realm, so it was alright if she simply slept in this expanse of nothingness for the rest of eternally.

Of course as fates bitch the universe simply couldn't leave her alone to die, the gods were never that merciful to one who they perceived to have slighted them. She felt an insistent tug that awoke her from her peaceful slumber and she knew with dread that it was her accursed body trying to bring her mind back as she began to fall. However she didn't want to go and the sea of magic surrounding and protecting her mind sensed her intent. Artemis was easily able to resist her bodies attempt to trap her in it again and in effect stopping her fall by simply willing it to be. However a long thought buried instinct to survive and never give up surged up from the depths of her subconscious, gradually crumbling her resolve and focus. In retaliation she brought the full force of her will against both her body and her instinct. She stopped falling again but decided the father away from her body she was the more likely it was that it would lose its connection to her. So with grim determination Artemis began crawling and scrapping her way back into that peaceful existence, resisting her bodies and instinct's attempt to trap her in that hell again as she went deeper into the expanse. It felt like years as she slowly but surely made her way into the expanse and she could tell that her body was losing its hold on her. Artemis very nearly made it, her bodies call was slowly waning and her instinct to survive was finally giving out, just as she thought she was going to reach blissful inexistence the cruelty of the gods proved to have no bounds.

Artemis sensed an incomprehensible concentration of a dark energy reminiscent of her own magic rising from the depths of the expanse. It was far more concentrated and powerful than anything she had ever experienced in the whole of her entire existence. Its energy felt similar to magic but only to its very foundations and only to the blackest of magic. It felt repulsive and if she could put a 'taste' or 'smell' to it then she would say that it tasted like decaying meat and smelt like death incarnate. The most disturbing thing though was that it was moving towards her through the opaque almost solid ocean of magic protecting her mind and soul. Its disgusting energy actually seemed to decay and erode any and every spell she tried to cast on it while the raw nearly solid barrier of pure magic surrounding her parted to make way even though she sensed that clearly wasn't her magick's intentions. It was inconceivable, no known entity or being could actually force magic itself to act in a way that it didn't want to, not even its own wielder could do that…it would take the power of a God to subjugate magic itself!

The monstrous entity finally reached her mind and soul; she could do nothing but shiver in revulsion as her very soul cried out in terror as the monstrous entity brushed its nauseating energy and alien mind against her Occlumency shields for an instant. In that instant she had a vision of a decaying purple body with white hair and horns dressed in a white funeral kimono; with six balls of ethereal white flames surrounding it, and a knife held between its teeth. A single name that made her soul recoil in shock flashed into her mind, _Shinigami_.

Then the instant ended and all logical thought was obliterated as pain lanced through her mind as enough foreign knowledge to fill entire libraries surged into the depths of her psyche at the speed of instinct. Even as her mind cracked and fractured from the strain it was already trying to push past the unfamiliar pain as instincts honed over centuries of self experimentation came into play. However Artemis didn't slip any further towards life; her very soul rejected the concept of being trapped in the horror of the living world so strongly that it actually anchored both itself and the mind where they were, and using the magic around it to stop them from falling back to their shared body. Her soul and barely recovering mind both trembled in dread and fear as a sense of malice and sick glee spiked from the Shinigami as it gathered enough of its foul energy to shatter entire worlds before it ripped her soul asunder.

Despite everything else Artemis's mind was human and mortal, the pain from having her soul ripped open was so great that the strain finally became too much and her mind simply shattered even as her magic encased it in a physical shell to shelter what was left.

XXXxxx…xxxXXX

In Death's realm the Shinigami cackled in sadistic glee as it sensed the mind of the upstart soul that dared to defile its pure realm with its intrusion shatter as it used its Soul Cutter to rip the mortal's soul open. However it wasn't done yet, it grabbed the impudent soul as it was being dragged into the land of the living where its immortal body was. Normally it would have eaten the soul on principle alone but the stigmata from one of its alternate personifications made the soul revolting to the extreme, to the point where it was reluctant to even touch it. Still the Shinigami refused to be slighted by a mortal soul that had already slighted one of its other personifications without more punishment then it had already delivered.

With a cruel smirk that stretched the death god's rotting lips grotesquely the Shinigami came up with the perfect punishment especially considering this mortal. Even though it would cost it one of its more coveted sacrifices that it had just reaped and the Yin chakra of the Kyūbi it would be worth it to deliver this especially cruel punishment. Reaching into itself it removed its latest sacrifice before stuffing the soul into the soul of the mortal that intruded upon its pure realm. Next it inserted the sacrificed soul to make act as an anchor to the Impure World no matter which dimension the soul hopped to as long as the anchors prodigy walked the Impure World as well. Then with some reluctance it also removed the delicious Yin chakra of the Kyūbi from its stomach and used some of it as suture to stitch the soul closed. Next the Shinigami used the rest to create chakra pathways throughout the mortals body through its soul so that the mortal could survive in the Impure World. Having chakra pathways created from the Kyūbi's Yin chakra ensured that the mortal's body would never be destroyed, so that it would forever be tied to the pain of life. The Shinigami even added its own brand of stigmata to let any other personification the soul ran into that it had slighted Death twice.

Cackling gleefully at its work the Shinigami finally let the tattered soul and its broken mind fall to the Impure World as it watched on with barely suppressed anticipation. The upstart soul should provide as much entertainment as Jashin's priests which gave it something to enjoy as it waited to be summoned again. After all what was more fulfilling then ensuring suffering that would last as long as it would live that it could always watch?

XXXxxx…xxxXXX

At the center point where Tea Country, Nagi Island, and O'uzu Island meet, a body clad in blue and gold armor and a conical hat appeared from thin air with monstrous crack loud enough to create a sonic boom. As it free fell to the ocean three-hundred feet below its hat was able to miraculous stay on its head even as the woman's staff was ripped from her fingers as her body crashed into the water. However instead of shattering like most bodies would the woman's armor clad body actually bounced on the surface of the water until it had completely bled off its momentum without making a ripple. Then despite wearing what had to be forty pounds of steel the body actually floated without any visible source to keep it up and despite the currents the body didn't float away.

If any civilian had been around to see this startling phenomenon they would have assumed it was a ninja doing whatever it was a ninja did. However if a shinobi saw it they would've sworn up and down that it was the best example of unconscious chakra control they had ever seen before proceeding to get closer to see what it was. As it was there was no civilian or ninja to see the body fall and so no one was there to see it suddenly burst into activity a few hours later when the really interesting stuff began to happen.

XXXxxx…xxxXXX

Three hours later and the sun was finally setting as a cool breeze fritted across the ocean's surface and over the strange body that had fallen from the sky. The woman still hadn't stirred an inch besides what the waves caused. However that changed when steam and smell of cocking meat began to emanate from the otherwise immobile body as dark red chakra began to cover it like red flames. However the bodies own inherent magic and the various defensive spells and charms on its armor prevented the roiling chakra from destroying anything important even as very same chakra healed the wounds it caused at an accelerated rate. The amount of red chakra increased by a factor of 100 every second and soon a single ethereal tail made of the burning chakra formed even as most of it was being condensed into the body while the charms and spells held the worst of it back. This went on for nearly five minutes until a second tail began to form before the first and second tail were completely absorbed into the body to form a chakra circulatory system. It was only then that the damage the body sustained from the red chakra finally began to heal faster than it was being destroyed as the red chakra finally mellowed out and calmed down. It was only then that the body finally drew its first shaky breaths as its heart once again beat with the rhythm of life it had lacked until then.

For a moment nothing else happened as the body began to recuperate but a few minutes after the body had come back to life a small diminutive creature with gray skin, large eyes, and floppy ears popped into existence beside the body. The strange creature looked at the body sadly before it turned around as a spectral being phased into existence behind it looking at the body with the same sad eyes. The spectral being was female with a small figure and long frizzy wavy hair with kind grey eyes. The spectral being turned to the elf-like creature and nodded once, the elf-like creature nodded and with a snap of its fingers it and the body disappeared as suddenly as they came. The spectral woman shook her head sadly and whispered into the cooling twilight air, "Please let us have been in time…"

The spectral woman sighed once and faded away as quietly as she came leaving only the smell of burnt human flesh and signs of dark chakra behind.

XXXxxx…xxxXXX

It took three weeks for Artemis's soul to heal from the damage it had sustained from the hands and cleaver of the Shinigami before anything even happened with her mind. It had been shattered so thoroughly that even with the aid of a mind healer it would be months before Artemis was even capable of regaining consciousness.

Hermione sighed as she looked on at her best friend laid out on a conjured but comfortable bed. Hermione and Artemis's entire mansion had survived the Shinigami's attack on Artemis's soul although it had been a close thing. The House Elf's had been desperately trying to fix the damage to the building while Hermione worked to keep the space the mansion was stored in stable so that it didn't collapse on itself. Since the ritual used warped space, time, and dimensions not even the personification of death could find it without already knowing where it was.

Still it wouldn't have been possible for her to do this if she hadn't gained sentience, Hermione wasn't sure if Artemis meant for her to gain sentience or not but it had happened regardless. She knew she wasn't the Hermione her memories of life were based from but from those memories she had come to love Artemis more than the original Hermione ever had. Because she loved her it caused her pain to see her dearest friend like this and so she had decided to do everything in her power to save Artemis from herself. Before she had been content to let Artemis die and end her suffering but after this it was obvious that Artemis would never die, the gods of death simply wouldn't allow her pass on.

Hermione had gone over the Arithmancy used to create the spell Artemis used to banish herself with all her knowledge and the logical mind of a computer behind her. She had finally had come to the conclusion that the spell should have erased Artemis from existence. It should have erased every action she took from the timeline and every memory of her existence from history. The universe would have fixed this mistake by creating another person to take her place who would have made similar enough actions that would validate history and ensure that what lead to the mistake never happened. It had been the perfect spell for what Artemis had planned and yet some force beyond her comprehension and knowledge had interfered with the spell and warped the magic used to cast it. So instead of erasing Artemis from existence it had instead sent her to an alternate reality and separated her soul from her body for a short time. A cruel cosmic joke by the universe and magic itself it seemed.

Hermione had quickly discovered that a certain type of energy was needed to survive in this dimension but that magic itself acted as a buffer so that magical beings like House Elf's could survive. Wizards who only used magic would have died here instantly; even though they possessed a weak magical aura that could be enhanced by a wand it was nowhere near strong enough to resist this world's basic law. By the time Hermione had figured this out and deemed it safe for the House Elf's to leave to search for Artemis three hours had passed before one of the House Elf's had found her and contacted her. By that time Artemis's body had been warped and an entirely different energy structure now overlapped with her nervous system had been implanted into her. On top of that an entirely different soul had been placed inside Artemis's own creating a strange form of Horcrux.

If that alone was the extent of it then Hermione was sure Artemis could have gotten over it and even overcome it with enough time, but there was more. The Deathly Hollow's which Artemis had dedicated nearly her entire life to destroying had been somehow fused into her body. The Invisibility cloak had been integrated into her skin and could be activated or deactivated with a burst of pure magic. The Resurrection Stone had been fused into her skull with the tip stabbing out of the skin at the exact point of the brow chakra. It was activated and deactivated by activating her Mage Sight. However its power had been altered but whatever it did she hadn't figured out yet. Then lastly the Elder wand had been infused into her bones and vastly increased the amount and power of her magic. The strange energy system in her body also seemed to be increased and enhanced by the wands presence as well.

Of course Hermione didn't think that the addition of more power would even appeal to Artemis since she already had more then she knew what to do with; but to learn that the very items you spent your entire life trying to destroy were now part of your indestructible body was just too cruel. Whatever did this to her best friend was undoubtedly powerful, a sadist, and possibly the being that interrupted the spell Artemis had created. With that in mind but taking into account the fact that Artemis was still alive Hermione had come to the conclusion that the perpetrator was a personification of death. She really didn't know how to stop what amounted to a god form doing anything it wanted so she simply put the matter to the side for further contemplation when she had more information.

The first thing Hermione did was set up a base on this world, while she could just as easily take Artemis into the mansion in her soul it would leave her spirit vulnerable to whatever attacked her before. With that in mind Hermione Apparated to a nearby small uninhabited island and just transfigured the entire landmass into a solid fortress with a single tower at the center and transfigured the outer walls of rock into stainless steel before casting a Fidelius Charm on it. Once that was done she got the House Elf's to furnish it before finally summoning Artemis and laying her in one of the rooms at the center of the fortress.

It was then as she was about to begin the first treatment that Hermione considered whether it would kinder fate to simply leave Artemis's mind broken instead of fixing it. However she simply couldn't bring herself to do it, she simply loved Artemis too much to let her suffer like that especially considering that given enough time her mind would put itself back together, only with a considerable amount of extra pain and confusion. With a mental sigh Hermione began to heal Artemis's fragmented mind with Legilimency and proceeded to begin the first of what would undoubtedly be many treatments. The first thing she did was gathering Artemis's core memories and allowed them to fuse themselves back together naturally. That by itself would take nearly a week and only then would she would begin working on restoring Artemis's ability to talk and count before moving on to the more fundamental aspects of memory. It was a daunting job but Hermione was endlessly patient and her focus absolute, it was one of the good things about having a mind based on a computer she supposed. The arcane knowledge would be the last thing she worked on simply because it wasn't needed at the moment. The alien knowledge implanted in her mind deep in the most primal aspects couldn't be reached to be brought out with a wand to store in a pensive. Hermione would be forced to leave the information there until she could gather further data.

XXXxxx…Three Weeks Later…xxxXXX

Artemis awoke with the worst headache she had ever experienced in her entire life, all the nearly four-thousand years of it. She instantly recalled what had attacked her and shivered violently, she knew that she would have an irrational fear of the entity for years to come but refused to let this new fear rule her life. She had dealt with phobias before and knew that she would simply have to work through it, although she wasn't sure on how to do that when the thing she was afraid of was apparently a god. With a shrug she decided to deal with it later and instead slowly got up and looked around. She was in a stone room with very little else besides the bed she lay on and several crystal shrines like the ones she had built in her room. However she noted that arrangement of crystals no longer inspired good dreams but directly helped with mental healing. The window on her far right showed a large ocean with several nearby islands that she could see from here position even sitting down indicating that she was somewhere very high up. With those observations made Artemis stretched and noted that she was still in her battle armor with her Sugegasa hat on a raised dais next to her bed.

Artemis nodded thoughtfully and silently cast a spell designed to map an area and found that she was in the tallest room of a seven story tower. The magical signature in the magical residue left over from the transfigured of tower indicated it was Hermione's work and correctly assumed that she had rescued her before she had been found by the residence of whatever world she landed in. As if to validate her thoughts Hermione's shade-like figure faded into being in front of her and smiled at her. Artemis sighed but smiled back and asked with a joking undertone, "So doc, how long was I out and where are we?

Hermione raised an eyebrow as if asking if she was serious before she shrugged lightly and decided to play along. "After having your mind broken it took me three weeks to put the pieces back together and restore your vast reserve of knowledge to its former pristine condition. I took the liberty of altering your mental state to perceive your own emotion from a detached viewpoint of the like you experienced in that expanse. It's not perfect and emotions that are exceptionally strong or intense will still be able to affect you. As for where we are, I have yet to determine the exact location on the planet but from what I and the House Elf's have figured out we are twenty miles from the southernmost port city of Tea Country. In terms of technology it's mostly in the range of feudal Japan as is their culture. There seemed to be a few pieces of technology that are more suited to the twentieth century but it's rare and very uncommon. The state of government also seems to be stuck in the Japanese feudal age with at least twenty-four countries that I have counted so far. The military is mostly predominately Samurai with what appear to be…Shinobi or Ninja as the main military force. The Samurai and Shinobi utilize energy they call chakra or more accurately the energy itself seems to be a byproduct of the body's eight chakra pools. This chakra seems to be to have replaced magic in this universe or it may be that that this is one possible future where magic has evolved into chakra, I am not sure."

Artemis nodded thoughtfully before a dark look crossed her eyes and the ambient magic around turned heavy with malice. "What did that _Shinigami_ do to me, it's not obvious and I'm sure that no one else would notice it but I have been in tuned with my magic too long to miss the energy mimicking my Circulatory System. I can feel it energizing my blood and that it has a quasi-sentient element to it like magic but I can tell its alien."

Hermione nodded absently which caused Artemis to twitch slightly, "That would be chakra, the entity that attacked you in the expanse somehow graphed it into your body through your soul so that you could survive in this world. I have my theories but I have as of yet come to a solid conclusion as to why it did this; however that is not the only thing that was added. Congratulations you are once again a living Horcrux…or at least what I suspect would pass as a Horcrux in this world. However unlike the one in your scar this one cannot be destroyed on the physical plan with Basilisk venom. The entity that attacked you cut your soul open and placed the soul inside it before it used the same chakra pulsing in your veins to suture your soul closed. Because of this I have not been able to remove it simply because I cannot generate enough magic to sunder your soul like the Shinigami did and even if I could I wouldn't. Damage to the soul never heals, even now without the sutures of chakra binding your soul together it would have never had healed at all."

Artemis nodded reluctantly, no matter what spiritual death was never an option even if she had to live in a rotting body for all of eternity. The malice in her magic faded into nothing and the dark look left her eyes before Artemis slumped down and asked with resignation, "Tell me what else there is, knowing my luck there is always something else…"

Hermione nodded and with a grimace, "Well the entity designated Shinigami may or may not have also done something to Deathly Hollows that at least ensured that no one else could ever wield them again."

At that Hermione had Artemis's full attention riveted directly on her which made what she had to say all the more difficult. "Apparently the Deathly Hollows have been grafted into your body. The Resurrection Stone has been graphed on to your skull; you can actually see the tip of it jutting out of your forehead where your Brow chakra is located. I do not know if what it does now; its magical energies have been altered slightly and greatly enhanced since it has been connected to your Brow chakra. I have yet to discover the trigger that activates it or what its power now does, it's simply too complex even for me to read its magical energies. The Invisibility Cloak has been fused to your flesh and subtlety enhanced as well but its powers remain basically the same. The trigger to activate it is ironically a Disillusion charm, it hides you perfectly from all the spectrums of light as well as anything you happen to be wearing or holding at the time. The Elder Wand has been graphed onto your skeletal structure and has essentially nearly quadrupled your magical reserves but also constantly drains a third of it and stores the magic produced in the bones. The chakra in your body has been affected to a similar extent and both have increased in viscosity and intensity. Frankly I have no idea how your body is containing all that energy without warping space slightly or imploding but I suspect that the chakra implanted in your body is strengthening your physical body to a super human like state."

Artemis simply stared at the projection of Hermione with incomprehension for about a minute before she suffered a full body twitch that made Hermione wince just seeing it. When it was over Artemis simply nodded and said in a dull deadpan, "Alright, I am officially entering denial; all those graphs you mentioned are now from a benevolent if curious advanced alien race that wanted to experiment on me and in turn took the Deathly Hollows for safe-keeping. That is what you will tell me whenever I ask about them from now on until I am officially prepared to take the news without breaking again. Comply."

All this was said in a perfect monotone and which made Hermione's eyes widen in incredulously disbelief as she realized that Artemis had actually made it a order within her subroutines. Hermione wondered briefly if it was possible for pensive construct to get a migraine and decided that yes, a pensive construct that gained sentience could get a migraine. With a reluctant sigh Hermione made the change before stating in an equal monotone, "Accepted."

With a nod and another smaller but still powerful full body twitch Artemis seemed to come back to herself and looked at Hermione with a feeling of bafflement. "Sorry about that Hermione but I must have blanked out for a moment, can you repeat the last part of that?"

Hermione nodded and said absolute conviction and sincerity, "A benevolent but curious advanced alien race found you before I could and ran a series of experiments on you and in return you asked them keep the Deathly Hollows safe. When they accepted they used a Magiscience beyond my ability to understand to graft three experimental technologies that they invented on the spot after learning what the Deathly Hollows did to simulate them albeit not perfectly."

Artemis looked at her blankly for a moment before shrugging and said with a breath of relief, "Well at least I know that the Deathly Hollows are safe then, I would love to see any wizard try to get onto a advanced alien ship capable of creating technology that simulate the Deathly Hollows instantly."

Hermione nodded smiling in agreement while on the inside she was continuously banging her head on a conveniently placed steel table muttering about delusional idiots. Just outside the stone room all the House Elf's had gathered when their master had awakened, they each glanced at each other nervously not quite exactly sure what to make of what they just saw. The head House Elf glanced around at his extended family incredulously before he harshly whispered with exasperation, "Obviouslys wes didn'ts heres that and no ones heres rememberds that!"

The other House Elf's nodded hurriedly and scampered away to do their jobs while some actually went as far as to obligate themselves in their haste to forget what they obviously weren't supposed to hear.

**AN: Sorry about the mix up, here is the new chapter.**


	3. The Bothersome Nature of Immortality

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated or belonging to Harry Potter, Naruto, Bleach, Claymore, or any other associated anime or cartoon. This Fanfiction is the property of Ragdain, as well as all original characters and OC's.**

**Death Meister**

**Prologue: **

Hermione nodded and said absolute conviction and sincerity, "A benevolent but curious advanced alien race found you before I could and ran a series of experiments on you and in return you asked them keep the Deathly Hollows safe. When they accepted they used a Magiscience beyond my ability to understand to graft three experimental technologies that they invented on the spot after learning what the Deathly Hollows did to simulate them albeit not perfectly."

Artemis looked at her blankly for a moment before shrugging and said with a breath of relief, "Well at least I know that the Deathly Hollows are safe then, I would love to see any wizard try to get onto a advanced alien ship capable of creating technology that simulate the Deathly Hollows instantly."

Hermione nodded smiling in agreement while on the inside she was continuously banging her head on a conveniently placed steel table muttering about delusional idiots. Just outside the stone room all the House Elf's had gathered when their master had awakened, they each glanced at each other nervously not quite exactly sure what to make of what they just saw. The head House Elf glanced around at his extended family incredulously before he harshly whispered with exasperation, "Obviouslys wes didn'ts heres that and no ones heres rememberds that!"

The other House Elf's nodded hurriedly and scampered away to do their jobs while some actually went as far as to obligate themselves in their haste to forget what they obviously weren't supposed to hear.

**Chapter Three: The Bothersome Nature of Immortality**

Artemis awoke fully conscious and hyperaware, a state that was actually quite normal for her. She was still in her armor, for some reason she hadn't been able to get it off. It was as if it was bound to her with a permanent sticking charm and no matter what she did it wouldn't come off. Even though it had only been a day since her mind was finally healed she had recovered as much as she was ever going to get already; as disturbing as the concept was she was actually used to having her mind broken. It was the damage to her soul that was now causing the most problems, but she wasn't a stranger to that either, the people who tried to kill her had been very inventive after all. Still nothing she had ever experienced previous to the Shinigami had ever possessed the sheer might to sunder her soul to this extent and trying to recover was bitch.

Still relying on the soul to heal itself was stupid to the extreme, if the Shinigami hadn't sutured her soul closed then it would have still been as badly damaged as it was then now. As it was the damage left over had affected her magic in a way that she hadn't expected. She could actually feel phantom pain in her magic which reflected the pain in her soul, something so profound that when she first it she was dumbstruck even with her vast experience. The pain wasn't unbearable and nor was it even physical, it was more a spiritual and emotional pain than anything else but she had plenty of experience with those forms of pains and so wasn't concerned. What did concern her was that she could still feel the damage that connected her conscious mind to her soul. An effect normally only ever observed and recorded with the creation of a Horcrux.

The only theory both she and Hermione had been able to come up with was that was that the spirit now bound within her soul was soul-bound to her. It was a bond stronger than any friendship, any comradeship, or marriage that went beyond mere physical existence. It had been discovered in the twentieth century by an aspiring Arch-mage. It was an extremely personal, intimate, and sacred bond that was looked upon with awe and reverence. The love and trust the bond helped strengthen could allow both the bonded people achieve feats of magic that had previously only been witnessed by Artemis herself. It also ensured that the love between the bonded pair would carry on to the next life making them what amounted to magical soul mates.

So it was understandable that when Artemis found out she literally entered a rage cold that which burned with its passion and was of an intensity which the bards of old sang of. She actually had to increase her Soul of Ice spell by several magnitudes to stop her magic from tearing the world asunder, the hate was so strong. She came to hate the Shinigami with a fanatical zeal that even hardcore religious zealots would find disturbing. However even this hatred paled in comparison to the venoms hatred she harbored for the soul that had bonded to her. The reason for this hatred was that even if the soul had no choice in a bond of this magnitude it was still tantamount to the most fiendish and cruel form of rape. The bond would continuously try to compel her to develop the same feelings it was created to strengthen and the only defense against that was to hate every quality that the soul residing within her represented. In this way, if there was enough hatred then it was possible to hold off the effects for as long as the hate remained. It wasn't a method she ever wanted to employ but for this one thing she would make an exception.

With a weary grunt Artemis got out of her temporary but otherwise comfy bed and stretched, moaning in satisfaction as her bones popped back into place. The only permanent damage the Shinigami's attack on her soul had caused was a temporary instability in her magic and a small loss of control which she could easily train back; she had to admit that she got off much lighter then she usually did when something drastic happened in her life. However that just made her all the more paranoid for something even worse happening. Although some would argue that it wasn't paranoia when the phenomenon was a proven fact that was even imbedded in the laws of physics as Newton's Third Law.

It was as she had that particular thought crossed her mind that the phenomenon that was Newton's law came into play again in the form of nature's call. Artemis realized belatedly that she had to use the rest room but also realized that she couldn't remove her armor or robe which actually made her panic slightly. In the end Artemis could only sigh dejectedly already knowing what she would have to do but dreading to have to do it. Artemis focused her inner energies to her Brow (Ajna) chakra in preparation to open her 'third eye'.

This inadvertently activated the Deathly Hollow embedded in her skull although she had momentarily forgotten that it was the activation switch. Still with the activation of her 'third eye' she gained clairvoyance and was able to 'see' with intricate and nauseating detail into herself and her surroundings, an act which was disconcerting to the extreme. Still once she had found and targeted the waste she was able to vanish the accumulated waste deep in the earth. The act itself caused a nauseating feeling in her gut that even after all this time she never got over or grew accustomed to.

Shivering slightly Artemis decided that she really had to do something about her armor and robe. The problem she faced was that her armor had been spelled and charmed with a unique matrix of advanced magic. This granted her armor a quasi-sentience nature that allowed it to adapt and overcome any perceived attempt to harm its wearer or disenchant or weaken the various spells and charms. On top of that was an extremely complex and highly intricate matrix of wards that reinforced this with a form of magical firewall. The quasi-sentient nature of her armor's innate magic could interact with this ward matrix to provide the most efficient and effective defense and offense in the case of a determined enemy. She had built it to be able to resist someone of her caliber after all so she hadn't been playing around.

Still Artemis knew that if she obsessed over it then it would actually take her longer to find a solution, so with a reluctant sigh she focused her attention on something else. It was far too early in the morning to deal with something as tedious as her armor anyway. So instead she went through her morning cardio routine and moved onto the advanced exercises once she was limber enough. It was kind of awkward in her armor but since it was built for full maneuverability she quickly adapted. Unlike other Witch's and Wizards she knew the benefits of a fit body beyond sports even though most wizards and witch's were too lazy to put in the hard work otherwise. Beyond that there was even a kind of magic that she had created that revolved around the Martial Arts, internal energy and blood flow and circulation. Although the original form used chi instead of magic she was able to convert her magic into a close enough approximation to chi to create an entirely new form of magic known as Body Magic. It was actually because of this new mage craft that she wore Tabi Boots; they helped the blood circulation which was vital to help her converted magic tune itself to her body, like chi the converted magic relied on blood flow to circulate throughout the body.

Artemis had since discovered that the strength gained through this new form of magic increased all of her physical abilities by however much converted magic she used to enhance her body. She could literally shatter boulders with a flick of her fingers or hurtle entire hills into the stratosphere with casual ease with less magic than it took to cast a relatively strong Petronius. However this magic was anything but easy and was in fact incredibly dangerous to even attempt to learn. Just trying to convert enough magic into magical chi was neigh impossible for the average mage. The conversion rate from magic to chi magic was one-hundred magical units to a single chi magic unit. Even the strongest magicals fresh out of magical school only had around a hundred magical units making it an obsolete branch of mage-craft for anyone under the age sixty. Only people like Minerva McGonagall who had around 15,000 magic units would ever be able to make use of even a moderate form of Body magic. People like Dumbledore and Tom Riddle who had close to 100,000 units of magic each would be the only ones strong enough to utilize Body magic effectively to anything resembling mastery. On top of that even an experienced user could easily self destruct using this magic if they made the slightest mistake in the conversion process; or if they didn't have a healthy level of blood circulation, which was about as foreign a concept to wizard-kind as the logic of a wizard was to a muggle's.

So despite the fact that Artemis would have gained recognition for creating and introducing another form of mage craft into the magical world; she deemed it too dangerous with more of a probability of being used for evil far than being used for good. The fact that she didn't want the recognition in the first place just made her choice that much easier. The only one Artemis even mentioned it to with an offer to teach was Hermione. She had obviously declined stating in no uncertain tones that she was Witch and a scholar and was content the way she was and had no reason to risk her life learning a form of magic she wasn't ever likely to use.

Artemis forced herself out of her reminiscence as she finished her advanced exercises and moved onto her cool down exercises. It was only when those were done as well did Artemis finally cast a few well placed Scourgify charms since she couldn't get out of her armor to take a shower before finishing with a few with a powerful and continuous air freshener charm. It was only then that she finally walked out of her room and began to make her way to what Hermione had designated the Command Room which was actually the living room.

As she made her she began to think about a charm that she wanted to create a few centuries ago that if done properly would produce a giant fireball. She got the idea from playing an online fantasy game of all things a few centuries ago that had a 'standard' set of beginning spells such as Fireball and Water bolt. She had then realized with a start that there actually weren't charms for such spells and had thus rushed off to create them…only to be distracted a few hours later when a war broke out literally in front of her house. It turned out to be the world governments attempt to try and kill her with a surprise attack, that time they were trying their first mass attack. Apparently they were hoping to kill her with sheer numbers, why they actually thought any amount of numbers would change anything she still didn't understand. She felt a small tingle at the base of her neck but dismissed it as nothing even as a strange feeling overcame her. She noted absently that her hands were making strange hand signs, a practice she knew Shinto Priestess practiced for exercising demons. She could only stare at her hands dumbly as they continued their strange movements and for a moment was distracted from her thoughts of spell creation. Instantly her hands ceased their strange movement and once more came to rest at her side.

As Artemis tried to figure out if she was suffering from brain or nerve damage she sensed the chakra was beginning to twist and contort within her body flowing down to her hands even as it began taking on a corrosive element. Normally she wouldn't have been able to sense such complex variations in her chakra pathways seeing as she only became aware of them a day ago and at most could only barely sense the chakra pathways were there. It was only thanks to the converted magical 'chi' that she constantly kept circulating with her blood that allowed her to have a sort of internal sense that allowed her to feel such alterations.

Artemis sensed the corrosive vermilion chakra gathering in the palms of both her hands even as the air in the corridor was sucked into the spiraling balls and promptly ignited creating what amounted to small but intense contained flaming typhoons. Artemis struggled to simply control them; the fireballs themselves seemed to be self contained. That meant she didn't need to split her focus between that and simply trying to keep the mini-flaming typhoons from touching her hands. She didn't know it but she was actually utilizing, while practicing, the highest form of Shape Manipulation and Nature Transformation, the two highest forms of chakra control that together created the foundation of all ninjutsu.

It was only thanks to her nearly forty centuries of magical manipulation and understanding of the dynamics and physics of the natural world that allowed her to finally gain control of the flaming balls of chakra for a few precious seconds. Having already memorized the feeling of chakra Artemis, applied the basics of Wandless magic and her Intent magic to bring out and rapidly spin several spirals of chakra. She focused them in the palms of her hands under and halfway around the miniature fireballs. She did this in such a way that exerted a precise and intense burst of thrust on the small contained typhoons that sent them hurtling into the wall at nearly the speed of sound.

Since she was just walking down the spiral corridor of the towers whose walls were several dozen feet thick and made of corrosion resistant steel, Artemis thought the fireballs wouldn't cause that much damage. Unfortunately she didn't know that not only was she using a ridiculous amount of chakra but that she was using the yin chakra that once belonged to the Kyūbi. Thus the chakra was a multitude of factors 'heavier' and more potent than normal chakra would have been. If that wasn't enough there was also the fact that the chakra had fire nature properties added to it that made the chakra hot enough to instantly Titanium into slag. The result was a jutsu that could easily be classified as an S Rank assassination technique. The steel walls of the tower didn't stand a chance.

Before Artemis could even register what happened the world erupted in flame even as she was slammed into the opposite wall with enough force and kinetic energy to actually make the enchantments built into her armor falter slightly. If she didn't have on her armor the only thing left of her would have been a shadow burnt into the steel until her magic recreated her body. As it was she was dazed from the bright flash and the almighty thunderclap of the intense explosion.

When she finally reoriented herself after a few seconds she realized that she was in the ocean looking up into the twilight of the morning sky. With a frown she lifted her head up and saw that she had been thrown clear through the steel wall and nearly three-hundred meters out to sea. Even from this far out Artemis could see that the towers top two floors were simply gone while most of the remaining five floors had clearly been ballooned and were melting before her eyes. She heard and felt a splash a few hundred feet away and knew without looking that it was most likely a part of the missing two floors of the tower. Artemis decided that she didn't want to deal with this right now and closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the water with a wet 'plop'. She numbly noted that she had left her hat back in her room. As if her thoughts had summoned it she felt it fall and bop her on the head. At that point she wisely decided not to tempt the universe again and stopped thinking.

Artemis sensed more than heard Hermione's wrath-like figure form a few feet beside her and knew without looking she was trying vainly to think of something to say. Finally it seemed that she settled on something and asked rather delicately, "What happened?"

Artemis opened a single eye and glanced at her to see that she looked curious, pensive, and amused all in one. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to say Artemis sighed deeply before she launched rather dully into her explanation. "I was thinking about how to create a fire ball spell from that online fantasy game I played a few centuries ago and felt a weird tingle at the base of my neck. Next thing I knew I entered this trance-like state similar to a scar induced vision and my hands are making these strange hand seals similar to what Shinto priestess use. When I focused on them the trance ended and the energy produced from chakra pathways began to contort in a series of patterns similar to some of the Celtic Knot I studied some time ago. At the same time the chakra took on what I guess was a corrosive quality."

Here Artemis sighed and if not for the fact that she didn't want to move she would palmed her face for her stupidity. "Next thing I know the energy focuses into my palms to form contained flaming typhoons. I was just barely able to control them long enough to reverse engineer the process that created them to form spinning spirals of energy. With those I was able to create a substantial amount of force but I'm afraid that in my hurried state of mind I forgot to take into account what would happen when those 'fireballs' impacted the wall. The result is obvious, now if you don't mind I want to pretend that I died and am floating on the river of Lethe in Hades, Greek mythology."

With that said she firmly closed her single open eye and pointedly turned away from her. Artemis could sense Hermione was about to ask something but she cut her off without even opening her eyes. "No, just…at least let me pretend until the sun is up, I don't want to have to deal with this crap so early in the morning."

Hermione could sense the pure weariness in Artemis's voice and sighed silently before fading away to fix the tower. She considered simply transfiguring a whole new tower all together; the current one at this point was little more than a pile of slag. Luckily none of the house Elf's had been in the tower during Artemis's little accident. She had been in need of them to help stabilize the various cracks in the wards in the property hidden inside Artemis's soul. She made a note to give them an amulet enchanted with a **Protego Ultimo** in case there was another incident like this and she didn't have all the House Elf's with her.

**XXXxxx…Two Hours Later…xxxXXX**

For two hours Artemis simply lay on the water with her mind blank, it was a coping mechanism that helped keep her sane. At night she didn't sleep, she could stay up for an entire week without sleep easily and during those sleepless she would simply blank her mind and lay still. It was during this time that she unleashed everything she bottled up in the day and let her magic express her emotion so that she wouldn't be bothered by them while keeping them calm with her Soul of Ice. It was during this time that she could pretend that she was dead and was resting in peaceful oblivion. Without this she would long since become detached from her morality as she slowly lost her mind to insanity and the madness that was constantly seeking to consume her. She knew that there was a very real danger that if she lost herself to her grief then she would become the type of monster that she had spent nearly her whole existence trying to destroy.

It was only that thought that kept her going now a day and was one of the main reasons why she constructed the Pensive Construct that called itself Hermione. She had created it originally to act as a moral anchor and to keep her from falling to the madness. However she could admit to herself that with every passing decade her will was beginning to fail and her resolve began to crumble. It would have been so easy to simply silence everything and drift forever in the vacuum of space among the ruined remnants of the world…she wouldn't be able to do this for much longer.

Sunlight shined from the sky and she noticed belatedly that the sun had risen, it was probably somewhere around seven or eight in the morning. With a sigh Artemis slowly lifted herself from the water while picking up her hat from beside her and put it on. Then bottling up all her dark thoughts and secreting them away in the blackest depths of her mind Artemis greeted the day with a bright smile, even as her dark thoughts festered in the depths of her psyche.

Hermione's ethereal form materialized a few feet ahead of her and for a moment studied her intently but Artemis simply smiled brightly at her and waved at her enthusiastically. For a moment Hermione's eyes were troubled but then she grinned back and asked with a mischievous tone, "So I hear that you are now officially a living Horcrux again, do you think that had something to do with your 'incident' this morning?"

Artemis nodded with a thoughtful look on her face as she actually let herself think about it clearly for the first time. "I'm pretty sure that whatever happened occurred because I was thinking about a way to create a 'fireball' spell that can actually be called an honest to god fireball. I am guessing that the wired tingle on the back of my neck was caused by the foreign information implanted in my mind by the Shinigami, activating. However I most probably interrupted the process by refocusing my attention on the seals my hands were going through. I got lucky and figured out how to complete the 'spell' but was stupid enough to aim it at a wall right in front of me."

Hermione nodded with a thoughtful frown before she snapped her fingers as an idea struck her. "If that was the case then it would be very simple to repeat it, just think of creating the same spell and this time don't interrupt."

Artemis nodded having already arrived at the same conclusion herself; still she cleared her mind and focused on creating the same fireball. Instantly Artemis felt the tingle on the back of her neck as her hands went through the seals. This time Artemis noticed that the chakra energy was being channeled into her hands as the seals were being made. She was very careful to keep her mind blank to ensure that she didn't interrupt this time.

Her hands finished with a flourish as she felt her chakra contorting and twisting in the same pattern she observed before. However this time there were a few new contortions added that formed an intricate Celtic knot. She sensed more than felt the chakra grain the corrosive nature as the vermilion energy gathered in the palms of her hands in the form of spiraling balls that immediately ignited. To her surprise she felt the same spirals of chakra she herself had formed to launch the spiraling balls and grinned devilishly. She pointed her hands out to the ocean and launched the 'fireballs' with enough force to push her back several feet on the water.

Both Artemis and Hermione watched as the twin fireballs raced off at nearly the speed of sound before gravity angled them down and made them impact the ocean a few miles away. The moment they impacted both of them exploded in a blast of blinding light that for a moment shone as bright as the rising sun. As they both gained their sight back they were hit with the concussion wave of the explosion which lifted Artemis off her feet but passed through Hermione's ghostly figure harmlessly. When the light finally cleared they were able to see a series of small tsunami's being formed by the water rushing in to fill the massive impact points, each easily half a mile wide in diameter. To a normal civilian such power would have been incomprehensible terrifying while to a ninja it would have been an immediate indicator of a higher tier Jinchūriki in a high tailed state. However to Artemis and Hermione such power was considered subpar if not kind of pathetic, after all compared to a power great enough to encompass the earth something of this magnitude wouldn't even warrant attention besides initial curiosity.

Hermione nodded in satisfaction as her theory had been proven correct and opened the door for a literally thousands of others. However she started with the basics and asked, "Can you recreate this attack without aid?"

Artemis nodded easily, with as much experience as she had with energy manipulation all she needed to know was how to get access to the source. After that she could figure out the rest through experimentation to learn the rules and trial and error to create spells. Having experienced the needed patterns and oscillations twice now and having learned how to tap into the source ensured that she would be able to replicate the effects without fail. It was one of the few good things about living for so long. Not only did she have vast wealth of experience to draw on but also an intuition that was frightening in its clarity and profoundly disturbing in its precision.

With an ease of someone who had done this a million times she effortlessly molded her chakra into the proper shape and gave it its corrosive element and in a second had two more swirling typhoons of flame. However this time instead of throwing them she slowly and gradually reabsorbed them, seeing what worked and what didn't until they were both gone.

Hermione nodded in satisfaction and decided to get started with the Horcrux problem since Artemis had this problem practically solved. So far the only known methods to a Horcrux was Basilisk venom, the Killing Curse, Fiendfyre, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor which absorbed Basilisk venom, or to destroy the container beyond repair. The problem with Basilisk venom, and the Sword of Godric Gryffindor was that they could only be used on physical objects and the Horcrux was inside Artemis's soul. The problem with the Killing Curse was that Artemis's soul would shield it since it could no longer affect her soul. The problem with Fiendfyre was that it was a cursed fire and as long as Artemis couldn't get off her armor it wouldn't even be able to singe her hair. Finally nothing could actually destroy Artemis beyond repair anymore since her magic would simply recreate her body from any surrounding material or from magic itself. A side effect of that was Artemis's current appearance and so she was understandably leery of letting anything destroy her body that completely again.

So in summary the only thing that even had the most remote chance of working was Fiendfyre and even then it would only destroy the physical body. So unless they found a new way to destroy a Horcrux hidden inside a virtually indestructible soul they were basically stuck with it. All this thought took place in a fraction of second.

Hermione decided that this particular topic was closed until further study and information could be obtained and moved onto the next problem which was Artemis's detraining mental health. It was slow and gradual and Artemis was fighting it with a ferocity and viciousness that could shame wild enraged tigers. Yet it was a battle of attrition and the fact was that Artemis would eventually tire and fail while her enemy was eternally patient and tireless. The outcome as it was now was inevitable…however human kind had long since speculated what could be done to preserve one's mind and morality in the case one achieved immortality. It also just so happened that she had the sum total of all humanity at her fingertips. However she couldn't afford be careless, the theories on what should be done ranged from one extreme to the other and she didn't want to lead her friend down a dark path that she wouldn't be able to leave. She had to think on this deeply and without interruption or any external influences. Even then that was just the beginning and wouldn't even bring her close to an answer without much more in-depth and extremely careful consideration.

Artemis seemed to be following her exact train of thought, if not infinitely more slower. Hermione eventually nodded to herself, having come up with the most suitable plan to meet her long term goals. However before she could speak Artemis spoke before her. "You know we are on an alien world with alien life and I have always had a certain wonder lust…I was wondering if you wouldn't mind terribly if I went out to explore this new land and learn their customs and arts. If I'm lucky then I could even learn how these people utilize their spells and if they are more advanced than our generation of magicals."

Hermione looked her friend in the eyes with a touch of Legilimency felt herself breath easily when she saw that Artemis understood her plan and accepted it. Hermione didn't commit on it but instead nodded brightly and added as if to entice her further, "You could even help these people develop their societies if you want to. Just be sure to remember that this is an alien society so tolerance and an open mind are a must. I suggest that you not directly interfere with anything too big unless it is to protect yourself. Otherwise just try not to make any big waves."

Artemis smirked but didn't respond in a positive or a negative as she began to walk away. There was nothing that she needed to pack; everything she would ever need was in her bottomless bags tied to her battle skirt that covered her robe. It was early in the morning and the perfect time to get a move on. She would be able to Apparate to the nearest continent in a single leap since her eagle eyes could see it from here.

The only thing she needed was her staff and she didn't even really need that, but it proved to be an awesome walking stick. Beside it was her ideology that it was better to have too much fire power than not enough. So with a flick of her wrist she easily summoned her staff from the destroyed tower and noted with satisfaction that it didn't so much as have a dent or a particle of soot on it. The staff had just as much if not more protections on it then her armor and was even sentient to an extent.

With a crack of displaced air signaling apparition Artemis vanished from the remote island and wouldn't return again for hundreds of years. Artemis already had a solid idea on what Hermione was attempting to do and as her creator knew the amount of time Hermione would need to herself. However as she arrived on the peninsula of one of the two main land masses she couldn't help but tremble with excitement at all the lore and spell craft she could learn here. However she was quite rudely interrupted from her thoughts of acquiring knowledge when some sort of knife was deflected by the wards on her armor. By the trajectory she easily calculated that it had been aimed for her right eye in particular and had come at her from the tree line a few dozen meters ahead.

Because Artemis had yet to disable her mage sight and in turn the Resurrection Stone embedded in her skull. She was easily able to see through the trees and spot her would be attacker and his friends as well as their relatively miniscule level of chakra in comparison to her own. Her attacker turned out to be quite a little fellow, only standing at around 5ft 6in and wearing an outfit that wouldn't have been out of place in an old 90's ninja movie. Artemis simply raised an eyebrow at the dumbstruck ninja and his companions with only a small amount of annoyance. "You know, throwing sharp objects at people is considered very rude. You could poke someone's eye out with that little thing."

The strange ninja and his companions didn't respond and instead scattered to try and confuse her. They were fast little buggers and would have easily confused your average wizard but to Artemis they all might as well have been wearing bright neon orange cloths with lighted signs broadcasting their location. They might have had relatively little chakra but compared to everything around them they were much brighter. Still Artemis wasn't in the mood to play their little game, she wanted to explore and learn, not get in a fight with children. With a casual wave of her staff all the ninja trying to circle her were teleported a few hundred feet out to see while she Apparated into a clearing a few miles ahead that she saw with her mage sight. She noticed that she wasn't far off from a small port settlement of some kind and grinned before casually walking towards it.

If Artemis had even bothered to wonder why those ninja had attacked instead of being focused on exploring and learning she might have looked into a mirror and saw the reason. Her mage-sight and the activation of the Resurrection Stone had changed her incandescent green eyes into black pits that seemed to absorb the light around them. The only indication of a form of iris being the small pinpricks of bloody red light that gave off a hellish glow. The fact that only chakra-adapts could see the phenomenon simply being bad luck since Hermione couldn't warn her of it. Even then she probably wouldn't have realized that the Bijū's Yin chakra, which was the darker half of the Kyūbi's chakra; was radiating killing intent and a sense of madness like it was going out of style.

So as she walked with purpose towards the port village humming a delightful tune, the villagers and ninja alike sensed the monstrous killing intent slowly and ominously coming towards them. She wouldn't realize that a call was going out even as she walked for aid from other small and large shinobi villages. She didn't realize that she would soon become as infamous in the Elemental Nations as she was back on her own world as she whistled a disturbingly disquieting to pass the time. After all what was the point of exploring if you didn't take the time to enjoy the sights and smell the land?

**AN: Hey Ragdain here, well the story is now moving on quite nicely. If you are wondering why Artemis and Hermione aren't showing more concern for all the stuff happening then remember this. Artemis is nearly forty centuries old and has already gone through practically every form of hardship know to mankind and is actually quite used to it to the point of seemingly apathy. The pensive construct may have Hermione's memories and the sum total of all knowledge of humankind but she us still basically an artificial intelligence. If she has the information and resources to fix a current problem then she will without hesitation but if she doesn't then she will put the problem to the side until more information or resources can be obtained. Her world view is governed by logic and it would be illogical to worry about something that you can nothing about…so she won't.**

**As for people who are wondering when in the Naruto time line Artemis is at, logic would dictate that it would be somewhere in the future. However the Shinigami's realm exists outside the flow of time and time itself is a meaningless concept there. Because Artemis's body passed through the Shinigami's realm and left behind the mind and magic at the same moment the Shinigami returned from Minato's summoning; the body was able to fall into a random time stream while the mind and magic stayed there for the Shinigami to find just after it had reaped Minato's and the Kyūbi's souls. This created a link for both mind and magic to follow to the same timeline the body wound up in.**

**Now for people who are scratching their heads at the scene where the implanted knowledge allowing Artemis to form a fire element Rasengan…that is something that you'll either have to figure out on your own or wait until the next chapter to find out.**

**Finally and lastly for those wondering about the effects of the Soul-Bond, it essentially strengthens the love and trust between two people. Of course the two people will still have to work to keep their relationship prospering. However at the point where a bond is capable of forming the relationship between the two people can pretty much withstand any force, be it man, nature, or god. As for the bonds ability to allow bond mates to perform feats of magic on a scale that only Artemis reached…consider it similar the concept of Meister's and Weapons from the Soul Eater anime. Only instead of amplifying a soul wave length the bond amplifies magical resonance between the bonded pair. This allows them to increase the strength of their magic by entire magnitudes while in high emotional states. However even then the bonded par would only be strong enough to fight Artemis on even ground when she is only using wandless magic, but even then that is quite a feat.**

**Well that is about it, if you have any questions or don't get something then you can ask in a review or PM me. I would hope that you review anyway just to tell what you thought of this chapter just so that I am better able to get a read on how this story unfolds. After all, while the main reason I write is for my own enjoyment I also like to entertain my readers.**

**This is Ragdain, Signing off. **


	4. Inner Universe

-Death Meister-

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated or belonging to Harry Potter, Naruto, Bleach, and Claymore, Star Gate or any other associated anime or cartoon. This Fanfiction is the property of Ragdain, as well as all original characters and OC's.**

**Prologue:**

If Artemis had even bothered to wonder why those ninja had attacked instead of being focused on exploring and learning she might have looked into a mirror and saw the reason. Her mage-sight and the activation of the Resurrection Stone had changed her incandescent green eyes into black pits that seemed to absorb the light around them. The only indication of a form of iris being the small pinpricks of bloody red light that gave off a hellish glow. The fact that only chakra-adapts could see the phenomenon simply being bad luck since Hermione couldn't warn her of it. Even then she probably wouldn't have realized that the Bijū's Yin chakra, which was the darker half of the Kyūbi's chakra; was radiating killing intent and a sense of madness like it was going out of style.

So as she walked with purpose towards the port village humming a delightful tune, the villagers and ninja alike sensed the monstrous killing intent slowly and ominously coming towards them. She wouldn't realize that a call was going out even as she walked for aid from other small and large shinobi villages. She didn't realize that she would soon become as infamous in the Elemental Nations as she was back on her own world as she whistled a disturbingly disquieting to pass the time. After all what was the point of exploring if you didn't take the time to enjoy the sights and smell the land?

**Chapter Four: Inner Universe**

After all that had happened to her in the past week, Artemis wondered for the first time if it wouldn't have been better if she had tried to find a different way to go on her next great adventure.

If she had known that the gods themselves had been so against her leaving the mortal plan that they would actually directly interrupt her spell then she would have tried to find a different way…although what that would have been, she had no idea.

Still it wasn't so bad here; she once again had freedom from responsibility and no longer carried the world on her shoulders. Heck she didn't even have to worry about the Crown of the Magical Empire on her head…that thought made her physically flinch.

Artemis's eyes closed as she remembered her greatest failure, and the one thing she could never forgive herself for. If there was anything that Artemis could say she hated with absolute certainty they would have been three very specific and very human character flaws. These character flaws were without a doubt; ignorance, pride, and greed. In her old life she could say with certainty that those three character flaws were what allowed her enemies to lead the Magical Empire to ruin.

It was at that point that she began subconsciously evaded a number of cleverly hidden traps from sheer habit without conscious recognition. The danger they presented were so miniscule that they didn't register as anything more than a nuisance.

The closer she got to the city the more elaborate and numerous the traps but she simply evaded or completely bypassed them with her version of advanced apparition she liked to call Warping. With apparition she magically squeezed herself between space. When she Warped she simply become present in the place she wanted to go and absent where she was previously, instantaneously. Only she could pull it off because of her 'unique' condition after the first time her body was destroyed. At this point Warping was as natural for her as breathing after all this time.

Still Artemis wasn't distracted enough to miss several knives impact against her wards right in front of her face at the speed of a musket ball. The sheer speed and accuracy at which they were thrown caught her attention even as they made those sections of her wards flare slightly in the visual spectrum.

It was enough to bring Artemis out of her distracted state as her Inner Eye refocused on the outside world again. She paused to look down at the knives and was surprised to see that they were similar to the ones the ninja on the shore threw at her.

Artemis blinked in astonishment and wondered if the people here were xenophobic; it would certainly explain why the first people she meant attacked her if they were simply frightened of her appearance.

The more likely scenario was that the chakra adapts of this realm could probably sense the evil and sentient chakra that bound her to this Impure Realm and surged through her veins. If you considered the fact that the very same evil chakra she possessed come from the Death God of this world...well she wouldn't be surprised if these people thought she was a demon. Especially to the chakra adapts since compared to the amount of chakra running through her veins they were as insignificant as a single celled organism.

Artemis looked up to see that she had entered a clearing, the road to the port city clearly visible up ahead. However there were also thirty-six ninja in squads of four scattered in front of her. Another twelve ninja were hidden in the trees behind her.

Some of the ninja were dressed in dark clothing that wouldn't be strange back in feudal Japan. Some wore the chest plate, pauldrons, and thigh guards of what seemed to be Samurai armor in grayscale. Under that they wore dark long sleeved shirts and dark baggy pants. They had white wrappings around their legs to hold their pant legs down and wore dark headbands with no particular insignia. They even carried Katana while a few carried Nodatchi, most only wielded one or the other.

There were a dozen or so kunoichi who lacked the Samurai armor but they seemed to make up for this with a chainmail mesh.

The rest of the ninja wore dark colored high collar robes that went to their knees. A white and red fan was weaved onto into the area just below the middle of the shoulder blades. Their robes were tried closed with dark colored obi. These people all had red eyes with three distinct black tomoe's in them.

Artemis chose to be lazy and kept her Inner Eye activated since it allowed her to see through solid objects and chakra. The fact that her Inner Eye had a spherical radius of sight of half a kilometer even where her normal eye sight failed was just a bonus. The only reason she didn't keep it on was the fact that it was considered rude back in her home dimension. In this dimension she decided that since the people rudely tried to kill her without asking first, twice now; that it didn't matter if she a little rude back.

It was childish logic but she decided long ago it was better to be childish then a callous, cruel, prude.

As if sensing her thoughts she heard a hissing sound below her and looked down to see the paper tags wrapped around the handles of the small knives burning just as they ignited. The explosion was strong enough to vaporize a entire house and crater its foundations. It didn't even register on her wards.

Despite the smoke and dust hanging in the air Artemis's Inner Eye easily pierced the hazy veil. She knew that the people she meant on this new world would very likely be hostel but even she didn't think they would try to kill her the moment she even got close to a town.

Artemis had barely gone through the first of the seven step procedure for First Contact before she had impulsively decided to go gather information herself. It was a telling fact since she was usually very careful and meticulous in everything she did. She hadn't done anything impulsively since she recovered control of her magic…she couldn't have afforded to, especially after the Mage Storm.

Luckily Hermione had already dealt with the first step of First Contact with remote surveillance while gathering critical data on the state of this world's level of technology. It was a testament to how thorough a mess her mind still was, if she could make a mistake that critical right off the bat.

Taking advantage of the temporary smoke screen Artemis decided to at least attempt to follow First Contact procedures. She began assessing the state of the ninja's weaponry and equipment with a keen and knowing eye. Her Inner Eye could pierce cloths as easily as the shroud of dust and could pick up even the smallest traces of chakra. Coincidently the ninja appeared to utilize their chakra passively to strengthen their bodies as well as their armor. Most had more of the exploding tags and knives which were oddly kept separate. Some ninja even had long spools of what appeared to be razor wire, and what she was pretty sure were Shuriken. Aside from that a few ninja in the back even had scrolls and inks for what she assumed were for messages or making more of those exploding tags.

Since she couldn't see any form of firearm or sense any magical energy besides chakra in relatively low amounts, she deemed Hermione's initial assessment of their culture accurate. Magically and technologically Artemis knew that she could be considered a god to these people. She could transfigure planet and conjure suns 1000 years ago and she only got stronger since then.

Still since she couldn't be killed, Artemis decided to risk further contact knowing that these people were hostile. Unfortunately she couldn't perform a non-harmful abduction at the moment nor did she have time to sample plant, animal, bacterial, or viral life. That meant that she would have to attempt communication with a hostile force while trying not to kill anything. You never knew what could be sentient after all.

Sadly there wasn't a discrete spell that could be used to act as a universal translator that wouldn't be seen as a sign of aggression. Fortunately she had mastered the minds arts to a point that her current skill with Legilimency and Occlumency had long surpassed their theoretical limit. At this point her skills in the mind could be considered a form of Archaic magic. A form of spell-casting or spell-weaving so advanced and complex, that it could no longer be considered the same discipline of magical study. It was for this reason that Artemis was able peer into the minds of all the shinobi without eye contact or needing to focus.

From each shinobi Artemis stole an understanding of the language in both the spoken and written format in less than a half-a-second and had it all organized in another half-second. Compared to what the Shinigami stuffed into her head the amount she gleamed from the shinobi didn't even cause a migraine.

Once she was sure that she had an excellent grasp of the language Artemis spoke, being careful to pronounce her words. She noted that on some of the world she had a noticeable English inflection on some words with a somewhat American accent, much to her dismay. "I am Artemis Nee Potter, grand sorceress of the archaic order. What have I done to warrant such an attack?"

The gathered shinobi took that as a cue to attack.

The ninja wearing samurai armor suddenly rushed at her at full speed, throwing their knives and shuriken while baring their swords. The shinobi in the front stayed back and went through a blur of handseals which Artemis unwittingly began memorizing. She was temporarily dazed at the sight of all the hand seals which prompted a tingling in the back of her neck that accompanied a rush of information. She forcefully pushed it aside for later.

The knives and shuriken crashed against her wards uselessly just as the first of the shinobi finished their jutsu in the form of a fire blast shaped like a dragon, complete with white hot teeth.

While she was sure that it was an impressive display of control, power, and manipulation for the shinobi; to Artemis it was just a pretty fire cracker. Even half dazed Artemis simply held out one hand and absently made a crushing gesture. Instantly the enormous fire dragon was effortlessly snuffed out of existence by the irresistible force of her sheer force of will.

Still since the ninja attacked despite the fact that she had quite clearly spoken her intentions Artemis decided that these ninja would have to be subjected to not so quite harmless abduction. She still needed to study these people to determine their vulnerabilities and strengthens among countless other things. She also had to sample the local wild-life and fauna to determine if anything could be used for spell components.

With that in mind Artemis grinned and prepared for an old fashioned fight, although it wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable as her usual daily warm-up. After all there was nothing like the feeling of power when she reversed the polarity of a stellar Blackhole, essentially ripping them inside out or destabilizing suns. She had to be careful not to do that too close to the earth though, but the explosions were awesome.

She was brought back to the present when the first wave shinobi came at her. The oldest shinobi was a close combat melee type based on his trench knives and wore a collaboration of samurai armor. He moved with the same quick speed and deadly grace of the shinobi she fought on the beach.

The kunoichi following half a step behind him brandished a Wakizashi and a Kanata made of blue steel. She wore only dark cloths with only an undershirt of chainmail mesh as armor. Even without her Inner Eye Artemis could see the concentration of wind chakra covering them and expanding their range; the iridescent glow of blue chakra shadowing the deadly woman's face in striking contrast with the dark of the night.

The third red-eyed shinobi several dozen meters away from the kunoichi blurred through a complex set of handseals which he finished just as she focused on him as he stomped the ground. The Fourth shinobi stayed several paces behind even the jutsu specialist and wore dark cloths with only greaves, gauntlets, and a headband hiding her bright golden hair. Artemis suspected that she was the healer.

Artemis pushed off in the air, humoring their attempts to get her air-born as the earth under her shattered as spikes of stone launched themselves at her. At the same time the melee fighter speed up to speeds that mystified the human eye to get behind her, aiming for her lung. The kunoichi behind him actually jumped on an earth spike as it speed towards her to gather momentum, jumping off at the apex of her trajectory aiming to either take off her head or just cleave her in two.

It would have been an impressive exercise in teamwork and coordination to another shinobi, but no amount of team work on this level would ever be able to enable them to touch her.

Deciding to go easy on them Artemis used her weakest form of mage-craft, her telekinesis. Despite being her weakest mage-craft she was still able to forcefully reject everything around her, sending a seemingly almighty force outwards from her position. The shinobi and kunoichi were blown away with a force strong enough to liquefy organs and crush bones to dust in anything but a chakra adapt. The stones spikes rushing to meet her were shattered into dust under her telekinetic attack.

While she was still in mid air two other shinobi in back wearing the fan shaped crest, finished their jutsu. One launched highly compressed spheres of wind while the other spat out a multitude of small fire balls. The two attacks combined just before they met her causing them to explode in fiery explosions which created powerful pressure waves. However despite their power Artemis burst right through the pressure waves and flames alike like they weren't even there. Her wards were strong enough to protect her against the raging fury and gravity of a sun. There was no way an attack like that would even dent them.

She retaliated by focusing her attention above them and rapidly compressing the air above them with her telekinesis. This sucked them into the air just as she caused the hyper compressed air pockets to explosively decompress. This created a powerful shockwave that would have shattered their bodies with a massive explosion. However the shinobi managed to replace themselves with a log and a rock which were both ruthlessly shattered under the intense air pressure. This same attack also caught two other red-eyed shinobi near the other two, but since they were farther away there was much less damage. That only meant that they didn't die instantly though so it really wasn't much of a improvement.

The moment she landed hands shoot up from the ground and tried to pull her under by her legs. She scoffed at the pathetic attempt and jerked her leg up ripping the ninja out of the ground. With the same movement and the same leg she tagged the unfortunate kunoichi with a devastating front kick. She heard a series of sickening cracks as the ninja's rib-cage shattered from her sheer physical strength despite being strengthened to the limit with chakra. The kunoichi shoot diagonally over fifty yards at half the speed of sound, harshly smashing into her fellow kunoichi who tried to break her fall. Artemis realized that she probably dislocated the poor kids' shoulders in addition to the shattered rib-cage but didn't let it get to her. These ninja were breed and trained to deal with pain after all.

In that brief five seconds of intense combat six shinobi were taken out of action, even as Artemis lowered her leg from her front kick. She easily swatted away a hail of shuriken with a telekinetic burst while creating a vacuum in front of her to cancel out a slicing blast of wind.

Still the whole attack pattern was just a distraction to divert her attention so the others could try to build a real plan of attack from what they learned. Even as she faced the shinobi behind who were attacking her, she noticed with her Inner Sight the team medics rushing in to take the wounded out of the battle zone. She decided to allow it if just to extend the fight for her amusement.

Even as Artemis flew several meters in the air to avoid a torrent of water unleashed from a kunoichi scroll, she was twisting to avoid several Fuma Shuriken thrown by the five remaining red eyes. At the same time she was counter attacking with telekinetic blasts at both the red-eyes and the lone kunoichi who obviously wanted vengeance, while evading the razor wire trap being set up by the fuma shuriken. On top of all that she was creating more pressure bombs near the red eyes and the armored shinobi to keep them from attacking while effortlessly dodging the kunoichi's attacks.

She was having more fun she than she ever remembered having in her life.

After that series of attacks which only took another three seconds another four ninja were taken out of the fight. Three armored shinobi by tactically placed telekinetic bursts and another red eye by a lucky pressure bomb with a delayed detonation.

By this time only eight seconds had past and already the shinobi were down by eleven leaving only fifteen battle ready shinobi and kunoichi left, not counting the medics. Even so the shinobi remained undaunted as the fighting lulled for a brief five seconds as the shinobi rapidly strategized with gestures and body language. Then the battle was joined again with even more intensity.

This time the red-eyes tried to capture her in illusions but her mind was far too strong and advanced for the illusions to have any effect. However this time the shinobi learned, the red-eyes summoned clones of themselves out of mud. The Kunoichi summoned clones of earth while the armored shinobi summoned clones out of pure chakra. They tried to do this discreetly of course by conjuring them underground or hidden in the foliage around them but her Inner Eye saw all. She learned really quickly to extend her radius of sight into the ground after that kunoichi tried to pull her under.

This time when the armored shinobi dashed at her they replaced themselves with their hidden clones while also creating purely illusionary clones to try and hide that fact. However the illusionary clones didn't even register to her thanks to her virtual impunity to their illusions. So even if she didn't have her Inner Eye activated she would have still caught the switch. What did surprise her was when the remaining six kunoichi began throwing kunai with more of those exploding tags tied to lengths of razor wire. They appeared to be trying to set up a trap while the armored shinobi tried to distract her and draw her attention with their rush.

With a maniacal grin hidden by her bandana Artemis prepared to counter attack when she felt the chakra in her body…shift. The shift was nearly unnoticeable but the insane aura of bloodlust and frenzied rage exploding from the chakra kind of gave it away. This gave both the ninja and her pause. Suddenly a searing agony shoot threw her body as if she had suddenly been dunked in flaming acid. Seeing herself from her Inner Eye allowed her to see her body being engulfed by a seething, bubbling, blood red chakra. She realized quickly that it was the same chakra the Shinigami had used to suture her soul together and that made her chakra pathways.

The shinobi and kunoichi she was facing threw down smoke bombs as they very quickly fled, knowing that they were no match against a Jinchūriki. Besides, the information of an unknown Jinchūriki was more important than their current mission.

Artemis snarled in fury as her anger was enhanced exponentially; the only thing preventing her from chasing the ninja and tearing them apart, was the fact that killing in anger was against her moral code. A code that she magically bound herself to in order to ensure that even if she went dark that she wouldn't be completely lost. Artemis focused her Soul of Ice to dampen her anger even as other emotions began to surface. With a force of will that was beyond mortal she forced her Soul of Ice into full effect. It appeared that her magic and chakra had conspired and undone Hermione's work keeping her separate from her emotions. Her magic would have done that anyway over the course of a year anyway though. Any form of tampering with her mind would be undone by her magic sooner or later. Truthfully it had saved her more times then she could count. Still she was fairly annoyed since the ninja had escaped.

With a huff in indignation Artemis cast a modified space expansion charm to warp the immediate area in a pocket dimension slightly out of phase with the rest of the universe. It was still possible to enter the pocket dimension with advanced Apparition but she doubted ninja had any form of true teleportation. Still she had learned many times the hard way that it was better to be safe than sorry. So she cast a minor time dilation charm attuned to her, a form of lesser archaic magic. It essentially slowed down time in an out of phase pocket dimension but was useless for anything else. It essentially trapped everything inside not attuned to the spell in a moment between past, present, and the future. It was also a ridiculously complex piece of time magic that was completely useless besides in this exact context. It was for this reason that only dedicated archaic time mages even bothered to look up the spell. Even fewer ever learnt to actually cast it.

With that out of the way Artemis focused her Inner Eye into herself to see exactly what was going on with her chakra. She was surprised to see that a strange seal had been placed on her soul and was connected to her physical body. The seal was seemingly keeping the chakra acting as the suture and her chakra pathways stable even as the rest of her chakra was raging around her body. It figured that her chakra was a actual being made of the stuff, if her usual luck held out it would some sort of demon and probably the strongest.

Muttering irritably, Artemis used both her Legilimency and Occlumency to enter the metaphysical representation of her mind. She based it on the Greek concept of heaven known as the Elysian Fields. It had taken decades and more magic then she currently possessed to craft her mindscape into an actual dimension that her soul could enter. This was very important. Mainly because a normal mindscape with a mental avatar only allowed one to meditate to better control their magic and organize their memories, if that.

The mindscape dimension she created for her soul to enter was so much more. The dimensional mindscape was a physical place created from the fundamental essence of her mind and magic. In it Artemis could alter her own thought process; adjust her perception of reality to see magic, or even control the functions of her body that normally couldn't be influenced. That meant she could control her respiratory and endocrine systems; accelerate her healing to a level that mimicked regeneration, or even activate the genes for magical abilities such as Metamorphous or the Sight. There was even a gene that accelerates magical growth; this gene had to be activated if one ever hoped to become an archaic mage.

The last gene was the one that caused the whole problem in the first place in conjunction with the curse of the Deathly Hollows. She couldn't turn it off either since it was magically locked in its active state; she couldn't even destroy the darn thing since her magic protected it even from her.

When all of this was taken into account Artemis's reaction was understandable. Especially, when she entered the lush fields of her mindscape and found an 85 meter tall blood red fox/bunny hybrid with nine tails thrashing around. If that wasn't enough a ninja with bright golden blond hair wielding a ball of spiraling blue chakra was dancing and teleporting around it. However what really grabbed her attention was the fact that her precious place of peace was being defiled by their fighting. That just wouldn't do.

With both hands raised Artemis channeled an absolutely monstrous amount of psychic energy, enough to shatter a continent and directed it all towards the ninja the fox bunny thing. The result was apparent and immediate, both the fox/bunny and the ninja both froze even as the attacks they were preparing fizzled out as their chakra was restrained.

Once Artemis was sure that she had both annoyances paralyzed and restrained until they could barely breathe she warped down between them. With just a tilt of her hand she forced the ninja on his knees while at the same time forcing the fox/bunny to heel and forced its snout to the ground. When she was sure she had both their attention she spoke with annoyance as if lecturing two children. "What do you two think you are doing by defiling the sanctity of my realm? It's not like you can kill each other since your both obviously dead." It was only then she allowed them both to speak, careful to keep their individual chakras restrained.

The ninja who she suspected was the spirit the Shinigami placed in her soul spoke first while the fox/bunny thing settled for growling menacingly. She noticed that he was constantly trying to use that strange form of teleportation but she was easily able to keep him rooted in place. "Who are you? Why are you interfering in our battle, and what do you mean your realm?"

Artemis focused the brunt of her unholy hatred and venomous spite of the ninja that dared to bond with her. When she looked into the ninja's eyes her preemptive actions proved to be accurate as she felt the Soul Bond trying to influence her. Luckily while in her mindscape she didn't have to worry about her magic raging out of control in her anger. "I am Artemis Potter, Grand Archaic Sorceress. Your Shinigami assaulted me when I first entered what it called the Pure World and placed your spirit into my soul to chain me to the Impure World. It then used the chakra of the demon behind me to and seared what you call a chakra network into my body while flooding it with the demons chakra. The reason for my interference has already been stated, your fighting was defiling my place of peace. This place exists as a universe separate from you own and in this universe I am omnipotent and omniscient."

The ninja seemed to be able to sense her resentment towards him. "Why is it that you seem to bare a grudge against me and not for the Kyūbi?"

Artemis considered lying or just not answering him but figured that the ninja might as well at least know why he was the focus of her ungodly hatred. "When the Shinigami placed your spirit inside my soul what is known as a Soul Bond was formed. For my people a Soul Bond is something precious and treasured second only to our children. It is a bond stronger than any friendship, any comradeship, or marriage that goes beyond mere physical existence. It is an extremely personal, intimate, and sacred bond that is looked upon with awe and reverence. The love and trust the bond helped strengthen can allow both the bonded people achieve feats of power and skill that had previously only been witnessed from me. It ensures that the love between the bonded pair will be carried to the next life creating the closest thing to soul mates possible."

Artemis gave the ninja a moment to absorb this before continuing. "You previously shared a far weaker but similar bond with another but it was broken when you were taken by the Shinigami. I do not know if that is why you bonded with me or it was some cruel cosmic for the gods to laugh at. If left alone the bond will compel and encourage the very emotions and feelings that it was meant to strengthen. The only way to fight off the effect is to hate your bonded one so completely and utterly that there is no chance for even the smallest positive emotion to form. Thus it is the only defense I have against it. You cannot be affected to the extent that I am because you lack that which empowers me and my people. The very nature of your previous bond protects you from most of its affects since it was focused on your wife. Do you understand this?"

The ninja and the so called Kyūbi both looked at her in shock but it only lasted for a second. The ninja and the Kyūbi recovered at the same time as the ninja narrowed his eyes at her, however this time the Kyūbi spoke. "What are your people called Sorceress and what do you plan on doing with us?" Even though it was phrased like a question it sounded more like a demand.

All that got was a raised eyebrow before she acknowledged its question. "My people have come to tentatively call themselves Alteran's. As for what I plan to do? All I want to do is find a way to sever the bond between me and the blond ninja. If you are not under the thrall of the Shinigami then I would like your help to separate your chakra from my soul. Without that binding to me to the Impure World I can find a way to finally end my accursed un-life."

This alarmed the ninja while the Kyūbi simply looked her in the eye with a piercing cynical and shrewd stare. She opened her mind and allowed the truth of her declaration flow into her eyes. She could sense the Kyūbi had some form of empathic ability and knew it would sense her truth. The moment she did this the Kyūbi slowly nodded as a grin spread across its face as it faced the blond ninja with its wicked grin. If she was truthful Artemis would admit that it was deeply unnerving.

The ninja glared at her before his face set itself with determination. "I can't let you do that Potter-san. If the Yin chakra of the Kyūbi is allowed to escape it will be able to revive and become a threat to my village and my son."

Artemis nodded as if remembering something. "It does not matter if your son dies now or later. In order to sever the bonds that bind us together and undo the curse that binds me from death's realm your blood descendants and your line must end…perhaps that will give you the hatred you need to resist the compulsion of the Soul Bond?"

The ninja's resolve seemed to crystallize and suddenly Artemis began having trouble keeping him and his chakra restricted before she refocused her attention. Still it was a feat that actually impressed her. Even with her focus distracted nothing had ever been able to resist her will. It would be interesting to see what he and his children could do…but no. She was too old and had far outlived her time; it was time for the old to pass on and the new to experience the wonder of life.

Still the least she could do was learn the ninja's name, if only to either track him or his descendants down depending on which time period they were in. "What is your name Ningen?"

The shinobi simply glared at her with his sky blue orbs that positively radiated defiance. With a shrug Artemis simply peered into his mind without entering it to avoid any nasty traps that might have crossed over with him in death. You could never be too careful after all, especially when it concerned these shinobi.

She discovered that blond ninja was named Minato Namikaze and that he was the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure. Apparently the Shinigami hadn't taken his soul; he had actually offered it up to the Shinigami in order to seal the Kyūbi. Since he couldn't seal all of it into his son he had sealed its evil portion, or its Yin chakra into the Shinigami. Then had the Shinigami seal the good or Yang chakra into his son as a secret weapon for his village against the one who attacked them in case he ever tried again. Apparently that person was the one who unleashed the Kyūbi from its Jinchūriki, who was apparently Minato's wife.

Artemis eyes sparkled with triumph that the shinobi clear saw even as she spoke. "You are Minato Namikaze and the Fourth Hokage of your village of Konohagakure. Hmm, it appears that all I will have to do is look out for those who bare the clan name of Namikaze or Uzumaki, depending on which time period we are in."

Neither Minato nor the Kyūbi seemed to be too surprised at her ability to peer into their minds. It appeared that they were going to just assume that she could do anything in this universe, which was actually true. She reframed from saying that this rule was only applicable to things created of this universe, and that was she done was an advanced form of Legilimency.

**AN: Ragdain here; I have to admit that I have been having trouble finding my muse lately. Mainly because I just can't decide on an opening for my other story or which path I want that story to take. Luckily there is a bit of light at the end of the tunnel, for this story I have no such problems. However I have learned to never set a due date on my own work since it needlessly raises the expectation of others.**

**Now that that is out of the way who truthfully caught the Star Gate reference in this chapter? Also, did anyone in the fight noticed that I specifically mentioned a certain blond ninja. Or perhaps the way I made the ninja retreat in order to relay information an unknown Jinchūriki? By the way, for those who are interested the ninja who participated in the fight were; 8 Uchiha ninja, 9 Kunoichi of Nadeshiko Village, and 5 Mist ninja. **

**For those of you who are shouting at me that Tsunade was the creator of modern medical ninjutsu…I know that. However that doesn't mean that doesn't mean that they couldn't use the old fashioned form of healing. Also from observing how easily and quickly knowledge is lost in the ninja world I think I can get away with adding a few medical ninjutsu that Tsunade didn't invent.**

**Now for those who are curious about Artemis's implied royal status in the beginning of the chapter, all I will say about that is that 3,000 years is a long time. **

**If any of you have any other questions then don't hesitate to review or PM me, I thrive on feedback of any kind. This is Ragdain, Signing Out.**


End file.
